


Predictable

by Hella_Queer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deep Throating, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_Queer/pseuds/Hella_Queer
Summary: It’s amusing, his pattern.





	Predictable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_ruined_earth_sagelord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ruined_earth_sagelord/gifts).



> Day 1: Deep Throating 
> 
> (For Sage who wanted this like months ago.)

 

 _Greedy_ , they think, watching small hands slip beneath black fabric, dip inside tight jeans. Not an inch of space stands between the two, bodies curled around each other like snakes. 

_Needy_ , they think, as he twists his hips against the tall body pressed against his back. He guides large hands down his chest, shoulder to thigh and back up again. 

_Messy_ , they think, when a clumsy mouth drops kisses on flushed skin. They watch with knowing looks as they stumble to the back door.

It’s amusing, his pattern.

______

Hinata coughs as he pulls back, a laugh trapped somewhere underneath the sound. He grins up at Kageyama, who hasn’t been able to keep his eyes open for the past ten minutes.

“Okay?” His voice is gravel; rough and smug and all too pleased with himself. Kageyama urges him closer with the hand in his hair, and bites his lip on what they both know is a shout. 

The head of Kageyama’s dick disappears past Hinata’s lips as he takes him in again, lapping at the slit before swallowing him down. Kageyama guides him forward with a long, drawn out moan, one hand fisted in the hair at the back of his head, the other holding the side of his throat. Hinata hums a moan of his own, and squirms happily when the fingers under his chin squeeze in warning. 

Kageyama thrusts shallowly, slow and clumsy, until he slips out and smears spit and precum across Hinata’s chin. Grunting an apology, he takes hold of his cock and tries again, deliberately rubbing the wet tip over his cheek. Hinata follows, pink tongue flicking out to draw him back in. Kageyama sags a little as Hinata covers his hand with one of his own, pumps him slow and firm until he gives in and lets him take over. 

Hinata takes his hand and pins it against his thigh, pushing him back against the wall with an encouraging shoulder. Kageyama is hot and hard in his mouth, stretching his lips wide enough that it should hurt. But he isn’t thinking about pain or discomfort. He can’t think about anything besides the overwhelming fullness, the wonderful ache in his cheeks and the bubbling heat that travels down his spine and builds in his stomach. 

Kageyama hisses through his teeth as he pushes to the back of Hinata’s throat. Stays there. Slowly pulls back until the tip rubs against his lips. Air feels like a luxury, but Hinata doesn’t even look winded. He braces his hand on a firm stomach and coaxes Kageyama’s hips forward with a well placed—

_“Fuck!”_

There he is.

Hinata spreads his knees to keep his balance as Kageyama yanks him onto his dick, trembling as he fucks his mouth in earnest. Hinata doesn’t try to swallow the spit that pools in his mouth and drips from the corners onto his shirt. He isn’t put off by the tears that gather behind his closed lids, or the sound he makes every time Kageyama blocks his airway. 

When Kageyama pulls him off, Hinata retaliates by removing his fingers. He watches, satisfied, as his boyfriend tries to grab his wrist to push them back inside. 

“You promised a fair trade!” Hinata’s indignant yell is made less effective by the spit shining on his chin, and the fact that he sounds like his voice was put in a garbage disposal. He takes pride in the fact that Kageyama has to lean onto his shoulders in order to stay upright. 

“You’re gonna fucking choke.” Kageyama’s cheeks are as pink as the drinks he downed in the club. His bangs are plastered to his forehead, the muscles in his thighs tense as they work to keep his knees from buckling. He’s the hottest thing in a ten mile radius, and he doesn’t even realize. 

“That’s the _point_.” Hinata grabs for the bottle of lube in his back pocket and holds Kageyama’s gaze as he slicks the ring, middle, _and_ index finger. Kageyama _moans_ , mouth falling open, dick twitching so hard a spurt of precum falls to the ground between their feet. 

“You’re close,” Hinata whispers, drawing him in by his shirt and pressing his fingers back inside, one at a time. Kageyama, hunched over, barely standing on his own two feet, is an incredible sight. Hinata flexes his fingers, curls them, and kisses the drooling cockhead in front him. “Let me make you cum.” 

Kageyama nods, doesn’t stop nodding until Hinata’s nose is buried in the dark hair at the base of his cock. He stops thinking, stops worrying, and lets his body do what it wants. And what it wants is to fall apart. 

_Greedy_ , Hinata thinks, teasing his pinkie over the slick, stretched rim of Kageyama’s hole. The hot slide of his cock down his throat makes the world turn hazy around the edges. 

_Needy_ , Hinata thinks, nails digging into his thigh as Kageyama switches between fucking his mouth and fucking his fingers. His chest heaves with every stuttered breath. Fast and heavy. Hitched. 

_“Shouyou.”_

Hinata doesn’t swallow. He lets Kageyama tip his head back and watch as he fills his mouth. Then Kageyama drops to his knees and licks into his warm, slack mouth, tasting himself. He reaches down blindly to tug at mercifully loose pants and gets his hand around Hinata’s cock. He spills over Kageyama’s hand with a laughing moan, and happily sucks his fingers clean. 

_Messy_. 

It’s amazing, his pattern.


End file.
